Baby 17 takes Mira
Plot Hit uses Time-Skip to strike Baby 17, but the negative energy created by the Dark Energy Ball creates an energy shield around him knocks the assassin back. Guitar uses Super Masenko against the Dark Energy Ball as Baby 17 launches while Gorillin and Pandel use Kamehameha, and EX Gotenks uses Galick Kamehameha while Hit uses Time-Skip to get by Baby 17 and punches him in the back allow his team to engulf him with their combined energy. However, Baby 17 regenerates and use his Possession ability to take over Mira and immediately begins to Tuffleize him before turning Super Saiyan. Team Guitar is easily defeated by Baby 17 Mira's Galick Beam Cannon as he Bulma alerts them to the Ring's second ability which allows them to return to the same point that left the real world in order to re-plan Guitar follows her suggestion as he tells Hit that he has no idea what's going on. Hit is confused by his confession until Guitar tells him about the events in Age 2360. Hit doesn't know what to say about the events as Bulma explain discussing it with Time Rift may not be the best option as she reveals that she was eavesdropping and further explains that the real versions of the Time Rift being don't gain all the experiences that their Time Rift selves do as it a means to protect the timeline. Hit agrees with Bulma as he reveals that he plans to fuse him with Champa - Hit agrees to it with Bulma explaining that all Time Rift versions are supernaturally willing to recruitments and fusions. Guitar goes over to the EX-Fusion Station to fuse Hit with Champa, and Chamhit emerges from a Time Rift. Guitar asks Whis to train him and he agrees to it if he can find or make the most delicious treat - he's ever tasted. Guitar summons Shenron and wishes for an onigiri so delicious that it'll make mortals pass out. Shenron complies with the wish and gives it to Whis to eat. Guitar waits with anticipation as Whis finds it to be the most delicious treat he's ever tasted. He agrees to train him and puts him through a series of trials. Some time letter - Team Guitar uses the rings to return to the Streetpass Machine's network and at the time they left. Baby 17 Mira sends his teammates back to their proper eras and proceeds to battle against them. EX Gotenks transforms into Super Saiyan as Gorillin fires his Destructo Disk at Baby 17 Mira, but he dodges it. Guitar creates a Power Ball and tells Gorillin to stare at it and forces him to transform into his Great Ape form. Team Guitar prepare to take the battle to the next level as Baby 17 Mira stares them down. Appearances Characters *Guitar *Gorillin *EX Gotenks *Pandel *Baby 17 *Hit *Chamhit *Mira *Future Cooler *Chilled *Mira *Paradox Cell-X *Bulma *Champa Locations *Timespace Rift *Streetpass Machine Network Transformations *Super Saiyan E-type *Super Saiyan *Great Ape Battle *Guitar, EX Gotenks, Gorillin, Pandel, & Hit vs. Baby 17 *Guitar, EX Gotenks, Gorillin, Pandel, & Hit vs. Baby 17 Mira (Base/Super Saiyan) *Guitar, EX Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan), Pandel, Gorillin (Base/Great Ape), & Chamhit vs. Baby 17 Mira (Super Saiyan) Category:Fanga